


About time: a day by the sea

by caramelodrama



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Dates, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 12:28:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20639168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramelodrama/pseuds/caramelodrama
Summary: Theon and Sansa have their first date (even though they are already dating) and they decide to go to the beach. Thinking their past, present and future they talk about love, healing, redemption and sharing a life.





	About time: a day by the sea

**Author's Note:**

> This happens shortly after the last chapter of my other fanfic "Of all people in the world", but it's a oneshot so you can totaly understand this story without reading the other :)  
It's just fluff because these kids have suffered enough and deserve to be happy.  
I know the end is a little like a cheap rom-com, but it's me ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
Also I saw some fans calling Theon squid-son/squid boy and I thought it was the cutest thing ever and I wanted to put it somehow.

Love is real,

wait for it.

(seeker)

“You’re nervous.” Robb said teasingly

“No, I’m not” Theon replied defensive although his leg was shaking non-stop while he was sitting in the sofa in Winterfell’s living room.

“That was not a question” Robb laughed

“It’s our first date!” Theon said resigned. Yes, finally Sansa and him had time to go out together as a couple for the first time. Things between them happened unexpectedly and before they could realize, they were dating.

“So what? You’re already dating. You already know Sansa likes you. Why are you even anxious about?” Robb said

“That’s why it has to be good!” Theon replied

Robb rolled his eyes.

“Why are you teasing him? You were also nervous in our first date.” Talisa intervened. She was replying an email on her phone until then, just listening to the boys.

“That was different.” Robb replied raising his eyebrow and looking at her

“Different how? You also knew I liked you when we went out.” Talisa smiled playfully

“Yeah, but-“

“I had to say I had a crush on you for you to ask me out!” She laughed

“Of course not! I would ask you out, but we were working together it would be inappropriate!” he said offended

“Working together? You were my boss back then! I was your secretary.” she teased

“Exactly!” Robb said

“You do understand that I was in a most complicated position, right?” she said

“I know! Still…” he complained

“Robb, you’re so perceptive of others, but not so much about yourself.” she said softly

“Robb? I couldn’t agree more!” Sansa said playfully as she came into the living room

“Great! Now everyone is against me!” Robb said rolling his eyes.

It was funny seeing him so relaxed and acting so childish considering the pressure he had been through the past months. Back then, he was struggling to keep Stark Industries from bankruptcy after all the family assets were frozen due to a wrong accusation against their father. Robb was so serious all the time. But they saved their company and cleared their father’s name thanks to Arya, Jon, Ygritte and their hacking skills. Now Sansa was CEO for a year for Robb to have some time off. It was good. He was finally being the real Robb.

Theon looked at Sansa that was absolutely gorgeous. Not that she wasn’t every day, but he could see that she tried to put an extra effort for today. Also, she was wearing a dress with white Converses and her hair was down and he loved so much when she put her hair down.

“Are you ready?” he asked her while he smiled

“Yes! Can we go?” she asked cheerfully and he nodded

“Have a safe trip!” Talisa said sweetly

“Thanks” Sansa smiled “Oh Talisa, where is Benji? I wanted to give him a hug before we go.” Sansa asked. Benji was Talisa’s son. She had been raising him alone ever since she got pregnant and her stupid ex-boyfriend ran away.

“He’s in the back with your mother and Grey wind.” She smiled

“So I think I’m just gonna let them be.” Sansa smiled back and they shared a complicity look. Robb and Talisa never thought Catelyn would approve their relationship. But not only she did, but also she loved Benji like a grandson

“Robb said he would teach him how to ride a horse today! He’s definitely playing ‘cool uncle Robb’.” Talisa teased.

Robb just shrugged.

“Please, return Sansa intact, cause she has to work on Monday!” Robb joked to Theon. Sansa rolled her eyes at him and he continued “What? I just don’t want to go back to work earlier from my year off.”

-

“I’m glad we can go to the beach before returning to uni!” Sansa said cheerfully looking at him

“Yeah.” he smiled at her, but turned back his attention to the road “But when we’re back in university, we can also go to the beach near there. It’s warmer in the south.”

“But we’re northerners, we’re used to the cold. That’s why we like that cold beach with grainy sand near home” she chuckled

They arrived there about noon and had hot dogs for lunch. After that, Sansa wanted an ice cream, while Theon got a soda. As she was happily having her ice cream sitting next to him in a bench near the beach, he stopped to admire at her a little.

People who passed them would probably think they were an unlikely combination: Sansa looked very girly with her long auburn hair and dress, while he looked like a pirate, with his messed dark hair and dressed mostly in black. Also, thanks to his new tattoos (he already had a kraken on his back and a wolf on the left side of his chest), his left arm now had a full sleeve.

She notice his stare

“What are you looking at? Regret not having an ice cream?” she chuckled

“No… I was just thinking that we must look like a funny couple” he smiled

“Really? The lady from the ice cream stand told me we were a _cute_ couple” she grinned and he grinned back at her

The exterior couldn’t be more deceitful: he knew that although Sansa looked like a fragile girl on the outside, she was actually incredibly strong and brave. While he, in spite of his exterior (he was tall and athletic) he felt like he was struggling to keep everything together on the inside.

“Did you ever thought it would be you and me together talking by the beach?” he asked reflexive. She laughed

“Not really.” He made a fake offended face and she laughed even more. She teased “Why? Did you?”

“Yes!” he replied teasingly

“You’re playing!” he teased back

“I mean it. When we were kids I dreamt about marrying you!” he said

“No way!” she said surprised. He laughed loudly “No! You’re joking with me!” she said with a faking reprimanding tone.

“No. I did. But at that time I thought that if I married you I would be officially part of your family, like I would be able to call Ned ‘father’.” He said a little embarrassed. She looked at him with care. He continued “But it was only a child’s fancy” he shook his head “and I didn’t know you like I do now.”

“You’re part of the family. Always were, even before we dated. Father always thought of you as a son.” Sansa said softly

“Thanks. I always looked up to him. Always will.”

“Me too.” She smiled and contemplated for a while “But why me?” she asked

“Well, Arya was just a baby at the time, probably, so I just had you.” he laughed.

She hit him lightly and laughed as well. “I thought you would say something cute!”

“It’s funny Robb asked me the same thing when I told him I liked you.” she looked at him confused. He continued “Why Sansa?”

She chuckled “And what did you tell him?”

“That it was just to piss him off!” he joked

“You’re the worst!” she said with offended face, but they both laughed. She continued “Was Robb surprised when you told him?”

“Not at all. I felt like he kinda knew about it.” He replied calm

“Really? How”? She asked surprised

“I don’t know. I must gave myself away somehow…” he laughed “Robb is scaringly perceptive.”

“But not so much about himself.” She chuckled remembering Talisa’s words. Theon smiled as well

“But aren’t we all? Like, it’s easier to see things from the outside… When it’s not your feelings on the line.” He said reflexive.

“It’s true. Also because there is no logic to what we feel. It’s not something you can control or try to rationalize…” she said looking at the sea. If she could rationalize it would she? In the past maybe, but not now…

“Yeah...” he said with a half-smile. What were the odds of he and Sansa being together at the beach and so close? He didn’t want to know, all he knew was that there were there and he was happy.

“But why Robb never said anything to me then?” she asked confused

“I don’t think he would. I’m his friend, but I’m not the dream match he would want for his sister.” He joked

She laughed. “You were such a womanizer!”

“Among other things.” He made a solemn pose to tease her

“But really, what did you tell him?” she insisted. He turned more serious.

“I told him that at first it was admiration, because you were so kind and strong and beautiful, it’s pretty easy to like you, you know?” he smiled. “But also understanding, knowing that you understand me. And I understand you too.” He looked at her in the eye.

“You do…” she smiled back

“Besides, I should probably be the one to ask you ‘why me?’.” He tossed his head behind and looked at the sky. It was a little cloudy, but it was still a quite warm day.

“Well… You were the only guy who was not from my family that was speaking to me at the time, so I also didn’t have much choice.” She teased

“Ouch, I think I deserved that.” he laughed

“It’s the same.” She said softly “It was your honesty to me, how you wanted to change. I admired you for that strength. Then, it was also understanding, I felt like I could always trust you. And you trusted in me as well.”

“And always will.” He reached for her hand.

“I just never understood why you were never nice to me when we were kids…” she said with a half-smile

“I was nice to you. I never bullied you!” he joked she rolled her eyes “Besides, you were annoying when you were little, you were always with your dolls and dresses, talking about princes, fairytales and weddings.” he rolled his eyes joking

“I loved that!” she said laughing

“I know! But do you understand why I wasn’t nice to you?” he joked

“But you were also annoying, you were always smirking and you kept saying you went out to ‘_pick up’_ girls” she stressed “pick up”

Theon laughed “I was having fun!”

“Theon, I could never understand you! How could you do this when you didn’t even liked any of those girls.” She said, now a little serious.

“To me it was just a game. Like, a way to have fun, forget about things for a while.” She didn’t ask about what things because she knew. His family, his father, not living up to his expectations, not knowing what was the right thing to do, never feeling like he belonged anywhere. “But it didn’t really work.” He smiled a little sadly.

She squeezed his hand

“Did you feel it was wrong? I know you didn’t mean it, but I still think it was wrong. You know, for you it might have been just a game, but surely for some of the girls it was not. I think some of them truly cared about you and they were hurt knowing you didn’t feel the same.” She said softly. She loved him, but that didn’t mean she wouldn’t say something when she thought he acted wrong.

“I know, you’re right. It crossed my mind before on how wrong I was, but didn’t want to acknowledge it. Thinking about it now, I think I hurt a lot of people while I did that. I only thought about me at the time.” He looked at her a little hopeless “I wish I could have seen that sooner.”

“It’s a good thing that you see it now.” She smiled. “When did you first think about it?”

“When I realized I loved you.” he said plainly looking her right in the eye and that made her blush a little, but she continued to look at him in the eye. He continued. “I mean it. I didn’t know what it was exactly I was feeling, all I know is that I did.”

She smiled “I know.” She thought about how she felt about him, how he grew in her heart without her noticing. Was it because of a hug? His newfound honesty? His understanding? A sincere smile? She couldn’t tell.

“I think most people think love is somethings instantaneous, that people will come in your life and love you with all their heart, like love is a complete thing. A complete feeling. But I think it’s more like something that develops the more you know the person.” He said looking at the ocean and then looking at her.

“Yeah, I used to believe that, you know, that someone would instantly fall in love me and that just meeting each other in the eye we would know we were soulmates and we would be a match in everything.” She chuckled “But I know this is not real. Not that instant connections don’t exist, or that you can’t feel attracted to someone at first sight, but I think it’s more like… It’s a start and then you have to develop it.”

“Love is not just one thing, right?” he said

“Yeah. I read somewhere that love is a combination of care, commitment, knowledge, responsibility, respect and trust. I agree. When you love someone you care about them, their feelings and their well-being, but it’s also a commitment you make to another person. To be true and to be open to it. And because of that, you have a responsibility to another person’s feelings. Not to hurt them deliberately. To consider it, to respect the other.” She paused “It’s also knowing someone for who they really are and accepting it. The good and the bad. But showing someone your true self demands courage. This is also trust.” She said squeezing his hand

“Yes, I agree with you.” he took her hand and kissed it. “And I think it’s also a choice. You have to choose to love, to be open to love and to let yourself be loved.” She smiled at him. “You know, I never really thought much about these things, but once I loved you I really wanted you to know that. More than you loving me back, I just wanted you to know how much you mattered to me. That’s what crossed my mind at the time…”

She smiled. “You matter to me. So much.” She said quietly looking in his eyes

They stayed in silence for a while until Theon broke it.

“Still, I wanted to make up to the girls I wronged.”

“You will find a way to make up to them.” She paused “You could apologize.”

He smiled

“Don’t you think it would be weird?”

“It would be a beginning.” She said reflexive

“If it were you, would you forgive me?” he asked playfully

“Maybe” they both laughed and they stayed in silence for a while. Until Theon got up and offered a hand to Sansa

“Let’s go near the sea?” she smiled and took his hand. They took their shoes of and walked holding hands where sand and water collided. A chilly breeze and salty water flowing on their feet.

“Theon, since we were talking about that… I know it’s bad, but I still can’t forgive Joffrey for what he did to me.” She paused “I know that you’re supposed to forgive people and let it go, but I can’t really do it.” She said looking down.

She would never forget how hopeless and alone she felt. How being with him made her think thought nobody cared her or about what she had to say. She felt like she was just an object, not a person. At the time she loved him, she would never expect him to hurt her. You never expect that someone you care treats you poorly.

But that was in the past now.

“You don’t have to.” He paused. He gently tucked her hair beside one of her ears. “It’s not an obligation to forgive people that wronged you.”

“What do we do, then?” she smiled a little sadly, his fingers were cold but it gave her a warm feeling.

“Sometimes I think you just forget about them until what they to you did means nothing. It’s hard, but I think time helps.” He smiled.

“Some people help as well” she smiled back.

A stronger wave came and he held Sansa by the shoulder. She just laughed as their knees got wet. She didn’t bother because it was only the tip of her dress, but Theon was wearing jeans so from the knee down he was soaking wet. She thought he would be annoyed, but he seemed calm. The sea didn’t bother him. The wave went away, but he kept the hand on her shoulder.

“Sansa, me too, you know. I want the people I wronged to forgive me, but I don’t think I can forgive Ramsay, as well. The things he did. What I became at that time…” He paused. It was still hard to remember. “Partly, I blame myself.” He shook his head.

The true was that he blamed mostly himself. He thought on how stupid he was, the bad things he did and how he was always making mistakes, making the wrong calls, hurting other people. He was a cocaine addict and for the rest of his life he would have to fight it. Sobriety is a constant battle with yourself.

“Theon…” Sansa eyes were sad. She reached for his hand in her shoulder. “I also think you don’t have to forgive Ramsay. He is a horrible person. But I think you should try to forgive yourself.”

He looked at her in the eyes and gave her a sad smile.

“I did some really bad things.”

“Everyone does. Everyone makes mistakes.” She paused “I think it’s about what you do next. How you try to make up for what you did.” She squished his hand. “You already did a lot. Can’t you see that?” she asked softly

He smiled

“Sometimes. Sometimes I’m proud of the path I walked, the things I fought for. Other times they just seem small comparing to the long way I still have to go.”

“But I think you’re on the right path.” She said with care.

“The journey seems long, though.” He said with a half smile

“Good thing is that you’re moving. You’re not stuck.”

He smiled sincerely and held her hand. They stayed in silence for a while. Sansa opened her arms and felt the breeze on her face. She started

“I used to think a lot about that, you know… To me I always felt like I was so far from being the person I wanted to become. All I could see was who I would be once I achieved everything I wanted in my life, academically, professionally and personally. Graduate and getting married and making my family proud.” she paused “But I was forgetting that it’s not a straight line, it’s full of ups and downs and the journey to get there is important. Life was passing and I was just thinking about the future. A future that could never come… That made me really anxious. So, I thought that maybe I should try to start enjoying the ride and to feel grateful for everything that I learn every day and that helps me become who I want to be. To you it’s the same, isn’t it?” she paused “Does that make sense?”

“Of course it does. You’re right.” He smiled “I’m glad I can share a journey with you.”

“You always will.” She smiled back.

“Sansa, you know what I was thinking? A lot happened with us before we found each other. But in spite of what happened, we didn’t lose. We survived and we put ourselves back together. We’re fucking fighters.” He smiled at her

She looked at one of his tattoo

“What is dead may never die...” She read

“but rises again harder and stronger” he completed. “I made it was after I was sober and out of rehab. It was a family saying. I thought it was appropriate, but you already know that.”

“I like it” she smiled “I also like the giant ship and the compass on your forearm that you and Yara have the same!” she laughed.

“After we got full control of the Iron Islands from Balon ans Euron.” He completed “I couldn’t believe that Yara that looked so tough would suggest something so tacky as matching tattoos” He rolled his eyes

“It’s a cool tattoo.” She paused “And I know you that you liked that it was matching with your sister.” She teased

He rolled his eyes and shook his head.

“It makes you both look a little like pirates.” She completed

“Is that something good?” he teased

She nodded affirmatively.

-

They stayed at the beach for a while and then they went to a fair nearby. It small and everything seemed old and a little abandoned, but it had a ferris wheel in which they went.

They were both looking at the sea that was now colored by the sunset. The ferris was also old and the cabin was a little rusty and making a non-stopping weird noise, but they were enjoying the ride.

“You know, your hair looks almost the same color as mine, because of the sun” Sansa smiled, he laughed.

“I like you hair down, without braids or tails.” He said. It felt as if he was saying he liked her without the adornments, without the façade she had to put sometimes. We all put façades to feel like we belong, to be more accepted to hide the parts we don’t like much in ourselves. But it’s also important to know when to put it down and let people see the real you, as scary as it might seem. Theon saw Sansa for who she was and he liked her for who she really was.

“I will wear it like this more times, then” she said smiling. Yes, she knew. Everything. They stayed in silence for a while until Sansa broke it. “Theon, look at that elderly couple there. They are so cute.” She pointed at and elderly couple near the pop corn stand. They should be around 70 or 80, because their hair was very white.”

“Yeah, can’t believe they still have the disposition to go out. I would be sleeping at home.” He joked

“They still hold hands! Can you believe? Loving someone for that long time!” she said. Her eyes were sparkling while looking at them.

“Yeah…” he said a little unconvinced.

“Theon.” she paused “I know it’s stupid…” she hesitated. He looked at her

“Nothing you say is stupid.” He replied and she smiled.

“Will you love me when I’m old and full of wrinkles?” she chuckle, but then she got a little serious “Like when I have bad days and when you will think I’m not so lovable…” she looked down. She thought about her first relationship. There was still a part of her that made her insecure, that was screaming that nobody would love her truly.

“Why do you say that?” he asked confused. He couldn’t understand why she would feel like this.

“You know, everyone always praised me for my looks and my lady-like manners. There was a time I believe that it was everything that I had. That all I had was what people saw in me and that apart from that I was just a stupid little girl.” She smiled sadly

“Sansa, you are so much more than that. You must know that” he replied a little worried

She smiled kindly at him.

“Sometimes I do, but others I feel insecure.” she said softly.

“What about you? Will you also love me when I’m old, ugly and grumpy?” he teased.

“Of course I will!” she protested

“See… for me it’s the same.” He smiled “Besides, if seeing you with wrinkles means growing old with you, I wouldn’t want any other way.” He smiled

Their ride ended and they had some popcorn and walked cheerfully seeing all the people and the stands of the fair. Sansa wanted a tiny wolf plush from the shooting stand, so Theon decided he would try his luck with the arrows and earn her it. The thing was he enjoyed it way too much and ended up doing enough points to break the record and get the 1st place prize that was… a giant squid plush.

The man gave it to Sansa that was barely holding it since it was almost her size. Also, because she couldn’t stop laughing at Theon’s reaction

“This is ridiculous, if I got the 1st place prize I should be able to get the 4th place prize that is the wolf plush.”

“Sorry man, it’s the rules, you get 1st place, you the squid plush.” The stand man said smiling.

“But I want the wolf one!” Theon insisted.

“Listen, _squid boy_, I’m sorry, but if you want the wolf plush you will have to try again and maybe this time try not get too much excited about it.” The man was calm but with a tiredness in his tone. This boy just won his best prize, now he would have to find another giant plush in sale to replace it…

Sansa laughed even harder when the man called Theon squid boy

“Squid b- What? This is bullshit!” Theon said annoyed.

“It’s ok Theon, I liked it all the same.” she said trying to calm him down but still laughing

“Who fucking does a squid as a stuffed animal?” he said looking at the squid in Sansa’s arms “It’s not even cute!”

“It _is_ cute.” She paused “Squid boy” she repeated smiling

“Stop it!” he said a little annoyed, though he couldn’t hold the face for too long because Sansa was smiling.

-

They had a fun ride back home, but in the middle of the journey it started to rain and to get really cold. When they arrived Theon stopped the car in front of the house for Sansa to get in first and not get wet, since the garage was a little far from the house itself.

She stepped in and saw Robb curled up in the sofa. “Could he be waiting for us to get home, so he was sure we arrived safe?” she thought. Yeah, that sounded a lot like Robb, but he wouldn’t admit it.

“Robb wake up, you’re going to hurt your back sleeping like this…”

“Hm” he muttered “Sansa?”

“Yes, I’m back.”

“Where is Theon?” he said, his voice so sleepy.

“He’s parking the car in the garage. He stopped in front of the house for me go get in first, because it was raining…”

“Theon being such a gentlemen, I would never believe if someone told me” he closed his eyes laughing.

“Go to sleep!” Sansa teased

“I will. I’m so tired, Talisa’s son made me run after him non-stop.” He complained

“They didn’t want to stay?” she said her voice a little sad.

“Benji has to go to school tomorrow. Talisa thought it was still too soon to bring all of his things here…” he replied

“So you were cool uncle Robb for the day?” she smiled

“Yeah.” He paused “He called me dad.” his eyes still closed “Talisa was desperate, you should see her face.” He laughed, but then his tone was more serious. “I think she was a little apprehensive on my reaction, she thinks it’s a lot and I wouldn’t want it, that maybe I’m not ready for it this soon.”

Sansa smiled

“Are _you_ ready for it?” she asked softly

“You know, actually I am.” He paused and opened his eyes “At first I was so sure I wouldn’t want this kind of responsibility. I’m young and it’s better to always be the cool uncle who spoiled the kid and, therefore, he would always like, but… when he called me dad, I don’t know, it gave me courage to take this part. I felt like he trusts me.” Robb smiled.

“He trusts you. You’re gonna be a good dad.” She said with care

“I hope so. If I could be 1/10 of what father was…” Robb got up and now he was sitting in the sofa.

“Yeah, father always knew how to make us feel safe.” She smiled

“Yeah…” he smiled remembering Ned.

“You will be Robb, in your own way.” Sansa said softly.

“Thanks. I think I will need some time, though.” He smiled again.

_“Need some time. Some things just need some time.”_ Sansa thought. Then, she spoke:

“Robb… you know I wanted to kill you this afternoon after I found out you always knew Theon liked me, and never told me anything about it!” Robb laughed. She continued “But I understand now why you never said it. I think some things have the right time to happen. They need us to be ready for them when they happen…” she said more to herself than to Robb.

“Yeah…” Robb smiled remembering when he realized Theon had a crush on his sister “Also, Theon was a fuckboy, I wouldn’t want him to date my little sister!”

Robb said loudly on purpose just as Theon came in the house

“What?” Theon asked confused. His hair was a little wet and he was carrying the giant squid plush. Both siblings laughed at his reaction.

“I’m gonna sleep! See ya, idiots.” Robb teased and jumped from the sofa.

“Did Robb just called me a fuckboy?” Theon said a little outraged.

“He did!” Sansa chuckled

“What as ass!” he said loudly hoping Robb would hear it as well.

“But you kinda were…” she teased

“And you guys are never gonna let me forget about it, will you?” he rolled his eyes and then laughed with Sansa.

She held his hand and they both walked to her bedroom’s direction. He stopped in front of her door and kissed her hand, as if saying goodbye. She blushed a little.

“Thank you for today. It was so good.” she said quietly

“I should be the one to thank you. I had the best time. I hope we can have many days as today” he replied a little embarrassed.

“Yes.” she smiled

“Good night, my love.” He pressed her hand gently and let it go, but just as he was turning his back she grabbed his arm, he stood still and she approached him putting resting her head on his shoulder.

“Can you stay here with me for tonight?” she said quietly

“Do you want me to stay?” he asked. He knew the answer, but he wanted to be sure she meant it.

“Yes. Always.” She said quietly.

He turned around and she smiled at him. He kissed her in the forehead and then on the lips.


End file.
